mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Land That Time Forgot (1975 film)
The Land That Time Forgot Very low budget movie,based on Edgar Rice Burrough's dinosaur novels ''' ''The Land That Time Forgot'' is a 1975 fantasy/adventure film based upon the 1918 novel by Edgar Rice Burroughs. The screenplay was written by Michael Moorcock. The film was produced by Britain's Amicus Productions and directed by Kevin Connor. The cast included Doug McClure, John McEnery, Keith Barron, Susan Penhaligon, Anthony Ainley and character actor Declan Mulholland. Dinosaurs *Pterodactyl *Tyrannosaurus *Deinosuchus *Diplodocus *Triceratops *Ceratosaurus *Styracosaurus *Polacanthus *Stegosaurus Plot synopsis Several variation on plot synosis exist yet to edited together.Bare this this-since is aways a place under construction. Plot synopsis The movie begins Doug McClure as Bowen Tyler narrating the events,much as we see in many Edgar Rice Burroughs novels.A sailor fills a bottle floating toward the sea shore and a written manuscript inside it. The story is set in World War I and involves the survivors of the sinking of a British merchant ship who are taken on board a German U-boat. Off course and running out of fuel in the South Atlantic, the U-boat and its crew happen across an uncharted island called Caprona, a fantastical land of lush vegetation where dinosaurs still roam, co-existing with primitive man. There are also reserves of oil which, if the Germans and British can work together, can refine and escape the island. Bowen Tyler discover the secret of Caprona.Everything evvolves not by future generations,but by moving upward physically.In the end,Deitz stands Mister Tyler and Miss Lisa in Caprona,but a scuffled aboard the U-Boat causes it be crushed up falling rocks and lava by the exploring valcanoes around the lagoon,where the camp was set up.Bowen Tyler and Miss Lisa are stranged,being forces to move upward north,in this land that time forgot.The movie ends with Bowen Tyler throwing the bottle,with the manuescript inside it,seen the beginning of the movie. The story is set in World War I and involves the survivors of the sinking of a British merchant ship who are taken on board a German U-boat.There are also reserves of oil which, if the Germans and British can work together, can refine and escape the island,where prehistoric life still exist. Directed by KEVIN CONNOR Screenplay by JAMES CAWTHORN and MICHAEL MOORCOCK At least one wow, a couple of gee whizzes, several neats and a little derisive laughter for The Land That Time Forgot, the best Saturday matinee movie in much too long. It is an elaborate fantasy adventure with no bearing in reality whatsoever. The movie boasts a blond American hero with a jaw like a hammock (Doug McClure), a blonde British heroine (Susan Penhaligon) and a whole bunch of soldiers, most of whom are nice guys.Anthony Ainley of Doctor Who,plays This happy crew gets mixed up with U-boats, torpedoings, fistfights, a mutiny, icebergs, lost civilizations, dinosaurs, pterodactyls, swamps, jungle, quicksand, strange-looking creatures who are in the process of evolving into Man As We Now Know Him, a mysterious river, a note in a bottle, and no love stuff. Instant second childhood is guaranteed in less than 90 minutes. The movie is based on a novel by Edgar Rice Burroughs, who really knew how to heap on the plot. Burroughs may not have been much of a stylist, but any writer who can bring submarines and Brontosauri together deserves respect. Just for the record, Bowen Tyler (McClure) and Lisa Clayton (Penhaligon) are passengers on a ship that is torpedoed by Captain von Schoenvorts (John McEnery). Along with a few surviving British officers, Tyler takes over the German submarine (don't ask how; luck has something to do with it), which gets lost somewhere around South America. Water and supplies are necessary — this is 1916, and subs are not capable of stay ing under for months. Bowen, searching for this sustenance, pilots the ship through a hole in an iceberg. No one can believe what is on the other side. This is exactly the point, of course. Movies like The Land That Time Forgot are made in proud defiance of rationality, but require both technical facility and a little wit. Director Kevin Connor and his collaborators have all these qualities, and apply them with high spirits. Apparently they never quite grew up, either.This isn't Jurassic Park.It's not Land of the Lost television series.Like movies sequile that follows less of Edgar Rice Burrough original novel-no surprise there folks-do they ever and At the Earths Core,the dinosaurs are some sort of giant puppets.If the production went dinomation or something other,this would have an ok movie.Portions due capture Burroughs storytelling ability,but the crap dinosaurs spoil the picture.This more like Land that Forgot the Special Effects,making it Movie Time Forgot.Doug McClure plays Off course and running out of fuel in the South Atlantic, the U-boat and its crew happen across an uncharted island called Caprona, a fantastical land of lush vegetation where dinosaures still roam, co-existing with primitive man. There are also reserves of oil which, if the Germans and British can work together, can refine and escape the island. Things go back.Bowen Tyler and crew discover the secret of Caprona,that lifeforms evolved not by future generation,but physically.The Ghaluu become No doubt the people who watched this at the cinema on its release where more interested in prehistoric monsters than 19th century philosophy and it's not till half way through that the U-boat reaches the ancient island of Caprona which is inhabited by rubber dinosaurs and troglodytes . Yeah okay the monsters especially the pterodactyls are not very convincing but I've seen worse . It's also interesting to that this part of the movie replaces Nietzsche with Darwinisnm and I don't know if it's deliberate but this concept fits in perfectly well with the sequel THE PEOPLE THAT TIME FORGOT . How many times have you seen a sequel that almost contradicts the original movie ? This makes THE LAND THAT TIME FORGOT something of a stand out movie alongside the very pessimistic final act Plot synopsis The movie begins Doug McClure as Bowen Tyler narrating the events,much as we see in many Edgar Rice Burroughs novels.A sailor fills a bottle floating toward the sea shore and a written manuscript inside it. The story is set in World War I and involves the survivors of the sinking of a British merchant ship who are stranded in two lifeboat with little water and food.Deppirately Bowen Tyler convinced the other men,to take surfacing submarine,being it there only chance survival.After confront the German upon deck and fight ensues,they taken on board a German U-boat.Tyler manages to take command of the U-Boat and hopefully have own steer,with Captain Von Schoenvorts,played by John McEnerycrew steer toward a safe sea port.But Dietzplayed by Anthony Ainley gets loose and smashed the subs radio. While what Bowen Tyler believe to be the right direction,he discovers that sun direction is all wrong-the subs compass has tampered with by placing a maget to one side,causing to give false readings.Captain Von Schoenvorts later manages to take back the U-Boat,but Tyler down below fires two torpedoes at the oncoming German Supply ship,sinking it as Von Schoenvorts did his own ship weeks before.Tyler and his men capture again Captain Von Schoenvorts and crew. Off course and running out of fuel in the South Atlantic,Bowen Tyler makes a deal Captain Von Schoenvorts-set aside their differences-set sail for a nuatral port,once solve the major problem of getting out of this ice berg field they are now in. The U-boat and its crew happen across an uncharted island called Caprona,once charted over two hundred year ago by an Italian navigator,known Caprone- a fantastical land of lush vegetation where dinosaurs still roam, co-existing with primitive man. There are also reserves of oil which, if the Germans and British can work together, can refine and escape the island. Bowen Tyler discover the secret of Caprona.Everything evvolves not by future generations,but by moving upward physically.In the end,Deitz stands Mister Tyler and Miss Lisa Clayton in Caprona,but a scuffled aboard the U-Boat causes it be crushed up falling rocks and lava by the exploring valcanoes around the lagoon,where the camp was set up.Bowen Tyler and Miss Lisa are stranged,being forces to move upward north,in this land that time forgot.Tyler would rather stay in Caprona with Lisa,than anywhere without-although there wasn't much prelude any sort of romance between the two character,was with original novels.The movie ends with Bowen Tyler throwing the bottle,with the manuescript inside it,seen the beginning of the movie. Production The U-boat and ships were models and the dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals were puppets, rather than stop-motion.The Land that Time Forgot, followed by the People That Time Forgot, is a dualogy at the very cheapest and bottom barrel, when it comes to special effects even at state of the art 1976. Never the less, it sports fine acting, and a cast of Brits and foreign actors that obeyed the first rule of cheapies, take it seriously, as if it were Shakespeare.So it's great fun, and great memories. Doug McClure was the perennial boy movie stare even into his fifties--cut down by four packs a day habit he couldn't break. But he left behind some wonderful potboilers, and this is one of them.He way better suited for Bowen Tyler,that David Innes,where he looked a bit lost and dopey.This by no a perfect film,but it's way better At the Earth's Core,which most shit and The People Time Forgot,did alot of Edgar Rice Burrough's no noes,like killing off the girl Lisa and Bowen Tyler.Heroes and their girlfreinds never die a Burroughs adventure.Sure ,this spawns two other novels,with various other characters from story or other new character introduced,coming to save the lost Mister Tyler and so on.And U-Boat isn't crushed under lava,as it is this movie The film was a sleeper hit and inspired Amicus to make two more Burroughs adaptations, At the Earth's Core (1976), with McClure, Peter Cushing, and Caroline Munro, and The People That Time Forgot (1977), a direct sequel to Land starring Patrick Wayne, Sarah Douglas, and McClure in a cameo appearance. All three films were distributed in the United States by American International Pictures. See also *''The Land That Time Forgot'' (novel) *''The Land That Time Forgot'' (2009 film) External links * *Eccentric Cinema - Review *Review at the Stop Button * de:Caprona – Das vergessene Land fr:Le Sixième Continent it:La terra dimenticata dal tempo ja:恐竜の島 no:Landet tiden glemte ru:Земля, позабытая временем (фильм) Category:1975 films Category:1970s adventure films Category:Films based on fantasy novels Category:Films based on works by Edgar Rice Burroughs Category:Caspak trilogy Category:American International Pictures films Category:British films Category:Prehistoric fantasy films Category:Films directed by Kevin Connor Category:Dinosaur films Category:1970s science fiction films Category:Submarine films Category:Prehistoric people in popular culture